


My Turn

by New_Elysia



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Death, First Person, Gen, I'm so sorry, Sad, So much angst, Vampires, i accedently wrote angst, this wasn't the plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: you always protected me, shielded and saved me. Now I’m returning the favor, I’m going to protect you





	

You’ve always been stubborn, it’s a trait you’ve carried from our youth. You’d claim that you could handling things on your own, that you didn’t need help. For the most part, that was true. There are so many thing’s I’ll never know about you, things that you did that I’ll never know how or why. You’ve done things many could never forgive, even if forced to. But me, I’d always forgive you. No matter what you did, no matter what the reasons were. You’re my brother and I’d be there to defend your name like you defended my life. My life… even now, it feels funny to think about. It’s pretty much over, I’m making one last sacrifice for you. My little brother, my protector.

The one who’d throw himself between me and the man we’d called father. Who saw it as his own sole responsibility to keep me safe…me… the older brother. Thinking about it now, it’s also so funny. I know many would say I should have protected you, kept you safe. But I never could, though I wanted so desperately to. You, despite being the younger brother, were always much stronger than I was. You shielded me from every blow that you could, even when it would nearly cost you your life. All I could do was cry and hide away, sometimes under our bed or in a closet, but more often it was under you as you took every blow.

There will always be things I won’t understand. I’ll never understand why you made that deal with the vampire who would eventually become our sire. Or why you vanished into Siberia for months, only to return broken and changed. But none of that matters anymore, I’m going to meet my end here. God, it’s so terrifying to think about. But I’m not going to let them hurt you, I’m not just going to run like a coward. I’m taking your place and becoming the protector that I should have been. I’ll keep them away from finding you, from harming you.

Of course, you’d never really let me do this. You wanted to be the protector because you thought it was your role, not mine. So I had to do the unthinkable, I had to push you away. There’s a secret exit behind that false wall in your office closet, one that leads through the building to the alley way behind the building. Through winding hallways and stair cases, to safety. I hope you’re running right now, that your making your way through that passage way and I hope that you’re safe. I can’t hear your cries anymore, it’s good. I don’t want you to hear mine when they get to me. You don’t need to remember that, you need to remember the last hug I’ll ever give and the last ‘I love you’ that I’ll ever get to say. I know that you meant for me to escape, but I just couldn’t. I couldn’t run and leave you here to die.

The funny thing about that secret passage way is, it can’t be opened from the outside; where you are. And it only opens to your touch, you, Stokerton’s council president. It’s your glyph on the door, it was meant for you. So use it. You might never know the tears I cried when I pushed you through, smiling one last time as I closed the door. The tears I’m crying because of the pleas that I heard as you begged me to try and run. That they’d kill me without hesitation and that you couldn’t bear to lose me. I like to think it’s the opposite, dearest brother, I couldn’t bear to lose you. You’re the strong one, you’ll be okay. I know you will. And I know mother will be sad, please comfort her for me if you can.

It’s not long now, I can hear footsteps drawing near the door. One sounds heavy, as if they wear boots, and the other soft, a lot like how you walk. Is it the man with heavy footsteps you fear, Brother? Or is it the man with lighter footsteps, the one whose presence I cannot sense with my blood, like I can with you and the other. Never mind, it doesn’t matter. I’ll know soon enough. They stop then, I can hear them whispering. It sounds like an argument, though there words are unclear. I think they’ve realized you’re not here. Perhaps, this will make them leave and I’ll track you down. I don’t know this city like you do, but I’ll manage.

Alas, that hope is in vain. I see the handle on the door twist and I steal myself. If you fear these men, I know they won’t show mercy. And I don’t expect it. But I’m not going down without some form of a fight. You’d never forgive me if I didn’t. In my hand, I grasp the letter opener from your desk. The one I gave you for our five hundredth birthday. I didn’t want anything really, just to spend the day with you, and you obliged, somewhat unwillingly. The knife, It’s a pretty thing, silver with a glass bead as its handle. It’s a swirl of blue, your favorite color. It’s also well sharpened, like every sword and knife you own. Just as clean too, you’ve always been so meticulous for that sort of thing. Shinning them until you could see your reflection. This one’s no different, I’m sorry I have to ruin it.

The first to enter is the smaller of the two men, the one I could not sense. His black, endless eyes glare at me. I see nothing but hate and distain. I wonder if you ever saw it, this man was your vice president after all. He all but storms over and grabs me by the front of my shirt. He’s but an inch taller, but I cannot help but fear him. No one, not human or vampire, should have eyes like his. So much hate with in, I feel a chill up my spine. He demands to know where you’ve gone. I take that as a clue that you’ve escaped. Good, run and don’t look back.

I don’t answer, instead I raise the sharpened blade and slash it across his face. I feel the blood spatter my face and his hands release me. He stumbles back and I raise the blade to strike his heart. I’m going to end him atleast, I can’t take on the other. He’s twice our age and much stronger than we could hope to be. But I forget, he’s also much faster, I feel him grab my arm. His Vampiric strength shattering the bone. I cry out, losing my grip on the only I have against them.

I fall to my knees, grasping my arm. I can feel it mending, but it won’t be done in time. The man with black eyes asks again, demanding to know where you are. I don’t speak, instead I smile. Knowing that for now, you’re safe. I feel a boot collide with my ribs, breaking most of them. It hurts, horribly so. But I grit my teeth, I’ll bear the pain for you like you once did for me.

I see the glint of the letter opener before I feel it. I expected pain, but I really didn’t feel it. Perhaps it’s the shock, he pierced my heart after all. They stare at me, eyes cold as ice. It’s as if I’m nothing more than a pest to them.

That’s when I hear it, more footsteps. It must be louder than what I can perceive. All my senses seem much duller than they were before. Though, I can hear the panic from the other two. They didn’t expect to be caught it seems. They expected to kill you and escape unnoticed. My, my, didn’t I throw a wrench into their twisted little plan.

I’d smile, but I can’t find the strength. I can still see you even as the life ebbs from my body. You’re pulling the blade from my chest, again I feel little. But I can feel you lifting me up, your eyes are flooded with tears. You’re begging me not to leave you, that you need me here. I’m sorry, I don’t think I can stay, as much as I want to. As much as I want to be there for you like always. It just isn’t going to happen, I’m afraid.

I can feel your wrist at my mouth, you’re trying to encourage me to take your blood. I wish I could bring myself to, but it seems every ounce of my strength as left me. My eyes close, only for a moment it seems. When they reopen, I’m beside you. I place my hand on your shoulder, I can feel you shaking. I can also feel regret, regret for every argument, every word left unsaid, the comfort I should have given you, and all the times I should have protected you. But that’s what I’ve done now, you’re safe.

I know it will be hard, but I want you to move on. Do what you do best, survive… no, don’t just survive. Thrive for me, you’ll do that for me… won’t you?


End file.
